


Drive My Car

by chanelmaximoff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Tension, Tony takes care of Bucky, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelmaximoff/pseuds/chanelmaximoff
Summary: AU in which Obadiah didn't betray Tony, Bucky also crashed the quinjet into the ice with Steve, Bucky was found but Steve wasn't, and Tony builds Bucky his metal arm.Drag-Racing. Winteriron. Smut.





	Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> For my two biggest winteriron sluts, JJ and Melike.  
> (Watch them drop and roast me after reading this.)
> 
> Just a one-shot that came from seeing Sebastian Stan behind the scenes of his upcoming film Logan Lucky, and seeing Tony being a fucking cute mechanical genius in his black tank top in the Iron Man movies. I also ship the fuck out of them. 
> 
> P.S.A. I'm not a good writer, so I don't fucking know why I do this but... Hope you like it anyways.

The 2008 Stark Industries S.H.I.E.L.D Cup Series. It was Tony’s least favourite event of the year.

His father was the one who handled this event back in the day. Howard never wanted Tony around to help with it though, but then again, when did Howard ever want Tony around for anything.

Once Obadiah Stane, Tony’s second in command, brought up the idea of reviving the event to bring in more revenue for Stark Industries the year before, Tony agreed to it, so long as he didn’t have to do anything major himself. 

The same rule applied even more this year, as he had duties to New York as Iron Man.

Once the big day had arrived, everything was kicked off into high gear. He hadn’t gotten to personally meet the new racer Obadiah had picked, but he knew who he was. Everyone knew who _this_ guy was.

It was Bucky Barnes, a S.H.I.E.L.D. favourite.

He was known for volunteering for the super soldier serum way back during the war. He was then presumed to be dead when he and Steve Rogers crashed a jet into the arctic to save New York City. But in 1990, S.H.I.E.L.D. found Bucky under all of the ice.

Tony shouldn’t have been surprised that Obadiah chose him, considering he had been friends with Howard back in the day.

It wasn’t like Tony really _knew_ him, but still. He couldn’t help but feel intimidated. Bucky was smart, flirty, and lord help him, hot as all hell. He’s the type of person that would usually only drive Tony to show off, and show him who Tony Stark really was.

But ever since he spotted Bucky coming into the venue, Tony hadn’t been able to get the image of his face, or his body, out of his mind.

“God, help us all”, Tony muttered to himself under his breath.

\- - - 

“Tony! I want you to meet this year’s driver!” Obadiah called out, arm around Bucky’s back as they walked towards Tony.

Tony grimaced, and turned around, looking Bucky straight in the eye.

“Wow. _The_ Tony Stark. _The_ Iron Man. It’s an honour”, Bucky said, shooting him a bright smile, and shaking his hand.

“You bet it is. You’re welcome”, Tony replied sarcastically.

“Hey, so Obadiah said you didn’t play a big role in these races, but what do you say? I’d really love it if you could lead the pit crew today. You, with all of your equipment? I can’t picture a scenario where we don’t win”, Bucky said enthusiastically, running his fingers through his head.

Tony considered it, but ultimately thought against it. “I’d love to help, but all of this? It’s in Obadiah’s hands. I swore I’d always sit this one out. My only contributions were designing the base of the vehicle. I’m sorry, Barnes.” He hoped Bucky would accept his apology. 

Bucky frowned. “Hey, no worries. I just thought I’d ask. Wish me luck?”

“Oh, yes, good luck. The vehicle is very lucky to have you riding it-driving it!” Tony replied, turning a new shade of red and looking down to hide his face halfway through his sentence.

He began to walk away, hearing the other men laughing. He turned around to see Bucky looking back at him.

“Did he just wink at me?” Tony thought to himself, before continuing to walk away.

\- - -

Rhodey met up with Tony in the very crowded lower section of the stands.

“So, you meet Barnes yet?” Rhodes asked him, smiling knowingly.

“Yes, Rhodey. And you were right, the man _is_ hotter than a summer’s day in Amsterdam”, Tony replied, looking down at his phone.

“So, tell me, when’s the wedding?” Rhodey’s favourite activity was pushing Tony’s buttons.

“Next Thursday, and guess what? You’re not invited”, Tony said, taking a handful of popcorn from Rhodes’ box.

The race began, and Bucky was keeping nice speed. Before he knew it, Bucky was in the running to win first… Until all four of his tires gave out, and the car Obadiah convinced Tony to partially help design began rolling off the track. There was a small fire that turned into a big fire, and then the EMT’s ran to Bucky’s aid.

“Holy fuck”, is all Tony could mutter out at that moment as he, Rhodes, as well as the rest of the crowd stared in disbelief and shock. 

\- - - 

Obadiah, Tony, Rhodes, as well as Nick Fury all met up at the hospital and waited for hours. Doctor Strange walked out of the O.R. to fill them in.

“He’s going to make it. Unfortunately, there is a lot he is going to have to deal with. Bruised and cracked ribs, a couple of second degree burns, a broken ankle, and we were unable to repair Mr. Barnes’ left arm. A prosthetic is an option further down the line, but for now, we stitched it up. His body is going to need time to heal before we even open that door. He is going to have a long road to recovery”, Stephen said to the men, before walking away.

“Shit. One of my finest agents. I blame you, Stark. I blame all of you. Why you would approach him with this when you knew he wasn’t available to begin with, I will never know”, Nick Fury said aloud.

“Whoa, Tony had nothing to do with this. And let me ask you, Nick: If he wasn’t available, why would he have accepted it? Why didn’t you keep better tabs on him?” Rhodes said, getting really close to Nick.

They all stayed silent, not a single one of them knowing what to do now.

\- - -

 

A good four weeks had passed before Bucky was able to get up and start walking on his own without feeling an extreme amount of pain.

Nick and Tony had barely left his side the entire time he was at the hospital. Any time they had time alone together, Bucky would thank Tony for being there with him.

“I know you should be off being Iron Man and saving the world, but instead you’re here. Thank you, Tony.”

Once Doctor Strange gave the go-ahead, Bucky had started looking into prosthetics. When he was looking up other options of surgeons to do it while he was testing his leg movements, Tony spoke up.

“You know, Barnes, it’s kind of crazy to suggest, but I actually have the right equipment to build you your own metal prosthetic arm if you wanted. Wire it up real good, make it durable, but…”

Tony trailed off, and wasn’t going to finish his thought, until he looked up at Bucky staring at him with glossy, curious eyes, lips subtly pursed.

“But, you probably aren’t going to want any equipment manufactured by me anywhere around your body ever again”, he finished, sarcastically chuckling.

“Tony, you don’t blame yourself for what happened, do you?” Bucky looked like he was about half ready to start crying.

“I can’t exactly _not_ blame myself. This could have been prevented. I only designed the base of the vehicle, but I could’ve double-checked everything. I could have joined the pit crew like you had asked of me, I could’ve-”

Tony’s voice was shut down by Bucky’s lips to his. It lasted a minute or two before Bucky pulled away to come up for air.

Instead of addressing it, he smiled, and walked out of the room, leaving Tony confused, with unholy thoughts circling his mind.

\- - -

 

Bucky and Tony didn’t speak for a little while after that, and the only time they did before Bucky came to test out the arm with Doctor Strange, was when Bucky phoned him to let him know he wanted to take Tony up on his offer.

Once the table was all prepped and ready for Tony to place the arm in, Doctor Strange took off.

“Bucky, I want to come over tomorrow to check on it. If you need anything before that, you have my number.”

“Thank you, Stephen”, Bucky replied, smiling wide. 

Tony placed the prototype up to Bucky’s arm while he placed the last finishing touches to Bucky’s new arm.

There was an awkward air around them, and neither wanted to make the first move. Thankfully, Bucky did.

“So, how have you been Tony?" 

Tony took a subtle deep breath; grateful the silence was now over.

“Good. Been keeping busy with the arm. Haven’t exactly been Nick Fury’s favourite person lately, so.”

Bucky cringed. “He’s still pissed with you? But you didn’t do anything! It wasn’t your fault!”

Tony laughed. “We can just agree to disagree on that one.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s face with his right hand, and held him close. “For the last time, Tony: you are not to blame for this. Please believe that.” They starred at each other longingly, until Tony decided to speak up before things got awkward again.

“Bucky, why did you accept Obadiah’s offer? Nick was pretty adamant that you were busy with stuff, and that there was no way in hell you would’ve just accepted and risked your life like that.”

Bucky started laughing. “Jesus, it’s drag racing. Risking my life? I did _that_ back in the war. He’s crazy. Once you get into his good graces, you can never leave.”

Tony swallowed hard before asking his next question. “This is probably a stupid question, but how are you doing? Not just from after the accident, but waking up to find 2008 when you went under the ice in the 40’s. Waking up without Steve by your side? How do you deal with it?” He asked with genuine curiously, but trying to keep the air comfortable enough for Bucky. 

“It still gets to me sometimes, I can’t deny that. I feel like I let him down. If I’m being honest, I think I accepted the offer to drive in the race on Steve’s behalf. He didn’t get the chance to do a lot of things he wished he could’ve done before the serum. Now that he’s gone, I’m trying to do everything and anything I can, because I know that he would’ve wanted to do the same.” Bucky answered, quite sadly.

“Barnes, you can’t blame yourself for having been found. The world’s a better place because of it. Agent James Buchanan Barnes of S.H.I.E.L.D. Keeping people safe”, Tony joked.

“No. The world’s a better place because it has Iron Man fighting on its’ behalf”, Bucky said, smiling. 

They smiled at each other, until Tony looked away shyly. Bucky spoke up again. 

“I’m sorry to ruin the mood again, Tony, but I have to apologize. I read up on everything, and talked to people when I woke up. You didn’t deserve the crap you got from your father. God knows things would have been different if Steve and I would’ve been around to keep Howard in line.”

Tony looked at him, trying to get a read on him. “I guess you can say life has handed us both big hot bowls of shit. But I’m grateful for the things, and the people, that I _do_ have around, like Rhodey, Obadiah, and-”

“And me?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, and you”, Tony replied.

After another drill or two, the arm was ready. Tony had Bucky place his arm on the table, and got to work. It took a good 40 minutes before he was done.

They tested it out, and thankfully, it worked well.

Bucky hugged Tony tightly, catching him off guard. Tony returned it back even harder.

“Bucky, you told me not to blame myself, and I won’t. But I’m really sorry”, Tony said, emotions rising to the surface.

Bucky grabbed his face, and kissed him again. “Tony Stark, I need you to stop. I’m fine. Do you not see this arm? I’m fine. And it’s all thanks to you." 

They both pulled away from the hug, and before things got awkward again, Bucky spoke up.

“So, you said this arm is really durable right? And now that we’ve tested out the basics, there’s no reason for it to really break, is there?” Bucky asked curiously.

“No, it should be good. Why do you ask?” Tony replied.

Bucky charged forward, pulling Tony off his feet and placing him on the work station set out in front of him.

They started making out heavily, Bucky lifting Tony’s black tank top over his shoulders. “You are the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid eyes on”, Bucky told him, eyeing up his body.

Tony smiled, and dropped down to his knees, taking Bucky’s sweatpants down with him. No surprise at all, Bucky wasn’t wearing any underwear, something Tony suspected the second he had walked into the room.

“Nice”, Tony said when he finally got a good look at Bucky’s cock. He started kissing up around Bucky’s happy trail, and worked his way down. 

Bucky’s head dropped, and he hissed. “Fuck, Tony. I’ve been wanting this since I saw your damn picture in the paper when I woke up. It’s been keeping me up at night, the thought of having your mouth wide open, taking all of me.”

“And now we can finally have it”, Tony said, before filling his mouth with every inch Bucky had to offer.

“Jesus Christ, Tony, fuck”, Bucky said, grabbing the small amount of hair resting on Tony’s head, and choking Tony with his dick.

It carried on for minutes, not rushed at all.

“Wait, Tony, I’m going to freak if I cum just from this. I want to fuck you in every corner of this room, on every piece of equipment that will hold us”, Bucky said. Tony stopped sucking, and got up from his knees.

“I’m sorry, Barnes. But you’re not laying a hand on my ass until you return the favour”, Tony breathed heavily into Bucky’s ear. 

Bucky grinned. “Take off your pants then.”

Tony stripped his jeans and underwear off quickly, and Bucky got straight to work.

“God, Barnes. You look fucking amazing with my cock in your mouth”, Tony breathed, looking at the outline of his dick hollowing out Bucky’s cheek. 

Bucky kept at it for a good twenty minutes, until Tony told him he was about to cum.

“You wanna cum now? I can take it”, Bucky said, looking up to find Tony nodding his head.

Bucky went at it harder, and no less rough than the first time before Tony was shooting his load down his throat.

Bucky stood up and kissed him, letting Tony taste himself on his tongue. Bucky took a step to the counter consisting of all of the extra pieces of Bucky’s arm, and threw everything off of it. Tony walked right up to him, and kissed him again. 

“Do you have a condom and lube?” Bucky asked between kisses. Tony paused, and walked to another table set-up elsewhere.

“I hope this doesn’t make me come across as some sort of a high class prostitute, but I’ve got these handy all over the tower.” Bucky started laughing, before lifting Tony up onto the table.

Bucky took the initiative and ate Tony out for a minute before stretching him open.

He opened the pack of lube with his teeth. Before he could do anything else, Tony looked him in the eye. “Use your metal fingers.”

Bucky smiled, “One step ahead of you.”

Bucky coated three of his metal fingers with the lube, before pressing in. “Jesus, Tony. Is this why you suggested the metal arm in the first place? You wanted to see how they’d feel inside of you?” All Tony could do was moan, loudly.

Bucky got closer to his ear. “God, Tony, you don’t know how many cold showers I’ve needed to take since meeting you. Every day at the hospital, I was waiting for you to just hop on the bed and take my dick.”

Bucky took his fingers out, slipped the condom onto his pre-cum leaking cock, and pressed the tip to Tony’s ass. “You ready?”

Tony moaned in response. Bucky pressed in slowly, throwing his head back in pleasure once again. “Jesus fuck, Tony, you’re so fucking tight.” Tony was robbed of most of his senses after that. He couldn’t speak, hear, anything. All he could feel was Bucky’s dick working up into his ass.

“Jesus, Barnes, just like that. Fuck me just like that. Right there!” Bucky knew what that meant. He found it. Bucky kept steady, trying to focus on that one specific spot, hitting it dead on multiple times.

“Geez, you got a mouth on you, don’t you, Tony?” Bucky laughed. He lasted as long as he could before he could feel his orgasm rising.

“I’m gonna cum.”

“Pull out, I want it in my mouth.” Bucky did as he was told, tore the condom off, and stroked himself until he was cuming down Tony’s throat.

Tony stood up, and kissed Bucky, returning the favour from earlier. 

“Well, I for one can’t believe this was your plan all along. Mess with the car, land me in the hospital, just so you could build me as your own personal-” Tony punched him in the arm before he was able to finish his sentence. 

“Sex toy”, he groaned out in pain.

“Watch yourself, old man. I can’t believe you, at age 70-something, taking advantage of me-” Bucky shut him up with a kiss.

While they got dressed, Nick called Bucky’s cellphone and asked if he could meet him.

“Take a ride with me, Tony Stark”, Bucky said, holding his hand out.

“Nice try, Barnes, but _I’m_ driving.”


End file.
